The Choices We Make
by alliclaire
Summary: My name’s Haley James. I’m 17 years old, I go to Tree Hill High School and I just found out I’m going to be a parent. With the biggest asshole in school, Nathan Scott."
1. Chapter 1

K, so I'm Alli, this is my first fan fiction. It's called The Choices We Make and it's a Naley story. It's a little different then some of them I've read on here but I hope you'll like the idea as much as I do. =] I've decided to rate it T just o be safe. But let me know what you think. Thanks, I hope you enjoy it.

************************************************************************

Stupid pink lines.

Stupid pregnancy test.

Stupid sex.

Stupid Rachel who left me at that party.

Stupid alcohol.

Stupid break-up that led me to drink said alcohol.

Stupid boys who lie.

Stupid condom that broke? I'm not sure about that one.

Stupid me.

Stupid Nathan Scott.

Yes, Nathan Scott. He's to blame for the stupid pink lines and the pregnancy test and the could have been broken condom. And then Rachel, the girl who was supposed to be my best friend, just left me to drown in my sorrows at that stupid party that I didn't even want to be at. I still can't believe she did that to me. I put my head in my hands and cried for a while before deciding that it was time to face the world. Or at least the High School part of the world.

My name's Haley James. I'm 17 years old, I go to Tree Hill High School and I just found out I'm going to be a parent. With the biggest asshole in school, Nathan Scott. The jock, the player, and the all around 'bad boy' I guess. After one night together, this is what happens. I had just broken up with my boyfriend, Jake, who I found out, cheated on me and got another girl pregnant. Nicki I think. So, my best friend Rachel decided that I needed a night out. I reluctantly agreed and went with her to a party at Nathan's where she promptly left me by myself after an hour and I got drunk. Where does Nathan come in you ask? I'm not really sure but I remember waking up, naked, in his bed the next morning with a headache that could've killed The Rock.

The first time I'd ever been drunk. The first time I'd ever had sex and I don't remember it. Sure Rachel and I had drunk together before but I'd never been the one to get drunk. That was always Rachel's job. That and the sleeping around, also her job. So, when I started getting the symptoms that I'd seen before of pregnancy, I decided that I shouldn't tell anyone until I was sure. Rachel's going to kill me for that. But, it's her fault so I don't really care.

Getting up out of the stall, I walked out and threw away the test before looking at myself in the mirror and fixing my make-up and hair before doing the inevitable. Telling Nathan. I opened the door and walked out into the hallway checking to make sure the coast was clear. It was. So, I walked out onto the quad and spotted Nathan at a table with his friends. _I guess I could keep the baby_, I thought to myself as I walked closer.

_No you can't_, I told myself_, you just took a pregnancy test in the girls' bathroom at your high school. You can't possibly think you can raise a baby on your own._

I shook my head sadly and walked right up to Nathan tapping on his shoulder.

"Nathan?" I said.

"Hey... yoooou?" He said, obviously forgetting my name.

"It's Haley. I need to talk to you."

"So, talk." He said laughing as he turned to his friends.

"It's kind of private. I'm not sure you want your friends to hear this."

"Ok. Come on." He said getting up and pulling me over underneath a tree before pushing me against it and kissing me.

"What are you doing?" I asked pushing him away from me.

"This is what you wanted right?" He said, looking confused.

"No, I need to tell you something."

"Wait, you're the girl form my party right? We had sex. Multiple times."

"Yes, unfortunately, that was me. Look, I'm pregnant." I said getting tired of the small talk.

"Pregnant?"

"Yeah. Pregnant. With child. A bun in the oven. Prego, preggers. Whatever." I said.

"How do I know it's mine?" He asked.

"Because I'd lie about that. You knew it was my first time."  
"Yeah, but that doesn't mean you haven't since then."  
"Wow, ok, I thought maybe you'd offer to help me but fine. I'll do it myself, just like everything else." I said turning to walk away.

"No, Haley, look, when's your appointment? I'll drive you and sit with you while they take it."

"Take 'it'? You think I'm getting an abortion? Are you out of your mind!" I asked him.

"Well, we're 17 and seriously, I do NOT need a kid right now." He said taking a step back.

"Yeah, we're 17. But I'm not going to let someone kill my baby. No one's touching him or her till they are ready to come out. I don't care what anyone says. Especially not you. God, you know, I thought that maybe you'd want to be there for me. For us. But God, you fooled me again." I said putting my hand to my stomach.

"No, Haley, it's not like that. I just can't be a parent."

"Yes, it is like that. Do you really think that I want to be?" I asked.

"You're a girl. Don't all girls want to have a baby young?"

"Preferably married to a guy that she loves and that loves her back."

"Well, then I guess you're screwed." He said taking a step back toward me.

I slapped him before saying, "That was the problem to begin with." And I walked away.

I heard him yelling my name after me but I just couldn't take the drama so, I ran to the parking lot and got into my car with every intention of ditching the rest of the day. I sat in the car for about 20 minutes crying and hitting the steering wheel before I could finally calm down enough to even think about driving. Then I tried to think of somewhere to go. When I couldn't think of anything I'd rather do but sleep for the next 9 months, I decided to go home. When I pulled into the driveway, I saw my sister Taylor's car in the driveway.

"Great." I muttered to myself as I grabbed my bag and went toward the house.

"Tay? Mom?" I hollered as I walked in the door.

"In the kitchen Hales!" She called.

I walked into the kitchen to see her sitting at the kitchen table with my mom who was holding Taylor's 19 month old son, Jack.

"Why aren't you in school? Did something happen?" My mom asked.

"Nah, just a stomach thing. I threw up a couple times this morning but I was feeling better so I went to school but I felt sick again so I came home." I said, hoping she'd believe that. Because it was true. Morning sickness was a terrible.

"You do look kind of pale. But that could just be because you don't like the sun." Taylor said laughing. I looked at my sister, tall, brunette, tan, nothing but legs and then I remembered my own reflection in the mirror that morning. Short, small, pale, the same brunette but it seemed mousier on me.

"Yeah, must be." I said, not in the mood to come up with a witty retort.

"Why don't you go relax Haley? You have to work tonight but I'll call Karen for you if you want." My mom said playing with Jack.

"No, that's alright. I'll be fine by then. Hey Jac-Jac." I said grabbing his hand.

"Hi Auntie Haley." He said giggling at me.

I walked up the stairs to my room and after kicking my shoes off; I jumped on my bed and lay down just to hear my cell phone ring.

"Hello?" I asked no bothering to look at the caller ID.

"Hales? Where are you?" I heard Rachel's voice on the other line say.

"Home. I wasn't feeling well." I said, faking a cough.

"First of all, the fake cough? What are you, eight? Second, Brooke said she saw you leave at lunch after fighting with Nathan Scott. What happened?" She asked.

"Uh, nothing, just some issues. Don't worry, I'm fine."

"I'm not worried." She said as my bedroom door swung open and she walked in closing her phone and the door behind her. "I'm here. No what happened. I can see you're not really sick Haley."

I closed my phone and moved over so she could lie down next to me.

"I'm pregnant and Nathan's the father." I said staring at the ceiling.

"Pregnant? Seriously, like you took a test and everything?" She said staring at the ceiling as well.

"Yeap. Took it right before lunch, told Nathan and thus the argument that Brooke saw."

"Well, what did he say?"

"That he'd take me to go get an abortion because 'he can't be a dad right now'" I said mimicking his voice the best I could.

"Wow, Hales what are you going to do?"

"I don't know Rach, all I know is that I'm about to puke." I said getting up and running to the bathroom.

"Gross." I heard her say as I threw up what was left of my breakfast.

"I want some food." I said walking back to my room after brushing my teeth.

"Seriously? You just threw up your entire stomach content and you want food." She said laughing.

"Yeah, I'm eating for two now." I defended.

"That's a crap excuse." She said getting up and grabbing both of our purses before following me downstairs and out the door to her car.

We pulled up in front of Karen's Café 5 minutes later and walked inside. My other best friend Lucas' mom owns it and it's kind of like a local hang out I guess. But she has the best food in town.

"Haley? Rachel? What are you doing here?" Karen said walking from behind the counter.

"Thought you might need help with the lunch rush?" I tried.

She looked around the almost deserted café and said, "Uh-huh. What's on your mind?" She said leading us to the bar and walking around to the other side of it.

"Haley's having Nathan Scotts demon spawn." Rachel said matter-of-factly, which earned her a push off the stool she was mounting.

"What?" Karen said starting to mop up the coffee she had overflowed.

"Yeah, I don't know what to do and other then my sister, you're the only person I know who had a kid as young as I am." I said taking a drink of my coffee.

"Have you told your parents? Nathan? Lucas?" She asked. Nathan and Lucas were half-brothers and they didn't really get along. At all actually. See, their dad, Dan, got Karen pregnant their senior year of high school and instead of sticking around, he took a basketball scholarship and left Karen. In his first semester of college, he got Nathan's mom, Deb pregnant, married her, had the kid and the rest is history. The fact that Dan chose Nathan has now fueled a bitter relationship between the two and when Lucas joined the Raven's basketball team you can imagine how Nathan, the star player, son of the Great felt.

"No, yes, no." I said answering her questions.

"Have you been to the doctor?" She asked.

"No, I just took a home test this morning." I said.

"Haley, you need to go to the doctor. You need to figure out how far along you are."

"About 3 months." I said knowing the exact date of conception.

"Oh. Haley, you really need to make a doctor's appointment."

"I know Karen. I'm just scared. And Nathan totally rejected helping me. He wants me to get an abortion. Can you believe that?"

"Like father like son." She said shaking her head. "And this isn't good for the baby." She said taking my coffee away and replacing it with water.

"9 months with no coffee? She might die of withdrawal." Rachel joked.

"Whatever." I said laughing along with her.

"Haley?" I heard from behind me. I turned around to see Nathan walking in, alone for once.

"I don't want to talk to you Nathan." I said turning back around.

"I really think we should talk about this." He said looking around.

"Look, it was a one night stand. Didn't mean a thing. You don't have to do anything. I can do it myself." I said not bothering to turn back around.

"Haley, I think I want to be there for you. No matter what you decide. We don't have to get married or anything like that but I do want to be in this kid's life. I don't want to be like my father was to Karen. Please let me do something." He said sitting down next to me.

"I don't know Nathan. I'm not sure it's a good idea." I said finally looking at him.

"It's a great idea. We can tell our parents together and I can be there for you through the pregnancy. Not the delivery room though. Too much blood." He said shivering a little bit.

"I wouldn't want you there anyway. It's one thing to have sex. It's completely different to see my lady parts." I said laughing a little bit.  
He just laughed and said, "Well, whatever you decide, I'm here for you."

"Thank you."

"Now, here comes the hard part. What are we going to tell our parents?" He asked.

"And Lucas." I said squirming a little in my seat.

**Ok, so I hope you guys liked it. It's a little different twist on Naley but I thought it could be interesting. Lemme know what you guys think. I'm open to suggestions or constructive criticism. =D**


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, so thanks for the reviews. I love Haley and Rachel's friendship and I'm glad that so many people like my story. I thought it would be a good twist for them to actually be friends. I really think that they could've been friends if Rachel weren't such a hoe. =]

I hate morning sickness with a passion inside my soul. I don't know how women have done it since the beginning of eternity. They were obviously tougher than me.

"Hales? You ok?" I heard Rachel's voice say from outside the bathroom door.

"Does it sound like I'm ok?" I asked getting up and turning on the sink to brush my teeth.

"No. Can I get you anything?" She asked opening the door.

"Can I give you this thing growing inside me?"

"Absolutely not."

"Then no." I said pushing past her and making my way toward my room to change out of my pajamas.

"Haley-bop? You ok?" I heard my mom calling from her room.

"I'm fine Mom." I yelled. It had been a week and Nathan and I still hadn't mustered up the courage to tell our parents. I suppose it needs to happen soon though. I can't exactly tell her that I have food poisoning forever. I needed to start eating at home again at some point. I'd gone to the doctor and everything with the baby was fine. We had heard his or her heartbeat and had gotten a sonogram. It's so little that it's hard to imagine that there's actually a little person growing inside me.

"Are you sure?" She asked coming in and putting her hand on my forehead.

"Yes Mom, I'm sure."

"Really Mrs. James, you know my mom can't cook." Rachel said from the bed.

"Then why aren't you sick?" She asked turning toward her.

"Because I've been eating it for 17 years I guess." She shrugged.

"Right, feel better honey." She said kissing my forehead before leaving.

I finally let out the deep breath I'd been holding as she walked back to her room.

"What am I going to do? I hate lying to her."

"You could just tell them. They understood with Taylor, why wouldn't they with you?"

"Because she's Taylor?" I said in a 'duh' tone.

"Oh come on Hales, they're your parents. Your parents are the most laid back people I know. Didn't they ever have the sex talk with you?"

"Sure they did. They sat us all down and told us all about condoms and birth control and how drunken sex leads to unwanted pregnancy."

"What did you say?"

"I believe that I said something like, 'Mom, I'm 8, why do I have to hear this?'"

"Oh my God, you've got to be kidding me." She said laughing.

"I wish I was." I said changing into my jeans and t-shirt.

"Haley, you need a new wardrobe." She said appraising me.

"And I'll get one… When I'm too huge to fit into this one."

"Ha." She said sarcastically.

"Come one; let's go before I puke again. Oh and by the way, you're perfume is way too strong." I said popping my prenatal vitamins into my mouth and taking a drink from a water bottle.

"I'm not wearing perfume. It's called soap." She said smelling herself.

"Don't take this the wrong way Rach, because I love you, but you stink." I said curling my nose as I grabbed my bag and walked down the stairs toward my car.

"You're crazy." She said walking out behind me.

When we pulled up at school, we were immediately bombarded by Nathan asking a million questions at once.

"When are we telling our parents? How are you feeling? Are you taking your vitamins? Did you read that book Karen lent you?"

"We'll tell them this weekend, I'm fine, of course I am, and yes, I'm learning a lot." I said walking straight toward the doors.

"Here, drink this." Rachel said handing me a bottle of water before shielding her eyes and looking around.

"Thanks. Who are you looking for?" I asked stopping just off the sidewalk.

"Lucas. If he sees you talking to him, he'll pop a vessel. So go ahead and talk about the fetus. I got your back." She said winking before turning back.

"So should we tell them together or you tell your parents I'll tell mine." Nathan asked.

"Uh, I haven't really though about it actually but your dad kind of scares me so maybe you should tell yours and I should tell mine." I said taking a drink of water and offering some to Rachel.

"You know, it might be a good idea to tell Luke before he hears it through the grapevine." She said before taking a drink and handing it back.

"Tell Luke what?" Lucas asked walking toward us and taking his headphones out of his ears.

"See ya." Rachel said walking swiftly away from us.

"Traitor!" I yelled after her. I heard her laugh as she made her way toward Brook Davis and Peyton Sawyer, the most unlikely of friends but somehow, they made it work. Brooke was peppy and happy, always smiling, head cheerleader and Peyton was almost never smiling, artist, music fanatic, always brooding and also a cheerleader. Ironic much?

"Tell Luke what?" Lucas repeated.

"Tell Luke that if he doesn't stop squawking like a parrot, I'm going to kill him." I said rubbing my lower back, which had been really bothering me lately.

"Ok? Irritable much? Hales, can I talk to you for a minute? Alone?" He said pointedly at Nathan.

"Yeah, Nathan, I'll catch up with you later ok?" I said continuing to rub my back.

"Alright." He said squeezing my hand before walking toward his friends.

"Why's he been hanging around so much?" Lucas said taking over rubbing my back for me as we sat down.

"Well Luke here's the thing. I'm kind of, sort of, well, I'm… I'm pregnant." I said wincing as his hands stopped moving on my back.

"And Nathan's the father?" He said as he started to move his hands again.

"Yeah, and I wanted to tell you but I knew you'd be mad and I just didn't want you to be disappointed in me." I said staring to cry.

"Hey, don't cry. I'm not mad. And I'm not disappointed in you, I'm disappointed for you. Your life is never going to be the same Haley. Especially with Nathan as the father. How'd that happen anyway?" He asked hugging me.

"Rachel made me go to a party after I found out about Jake and I got drunk and had sex with Nathan." I said into his arm.

"That was months ago. Like 4. Why didn't you tell me sooner?" He asked standing up.

"Because I just found out a week ago and I wanted to deal with it b myself before I had to deal with you getting mad about it." I turning toward him

"How long have Nathan and Rachel known?" He asked crossing his arms over his chest.

"Since I found out." I sad looking down like a little kid in trouble.

"That's just great Haley. Just great." He said starting to walk away from me.

"You know, I thought Nathan was the Scott brother who was going to be an ass about this. But I guess I was wrong. I knew you'd be mad but I never thought you'd act like this." I hollered after him

He just shook his head and kept walking toward the school.

I sat on the bench and cried for a few minutes before pulling myself together enough to get in my car and leave. I knew it would leave Rachel with no ride home but at that point it didn't matter. Not at all.

I pulled into my driveway a few minutes later and trudged in the house dropping my bag on the floor as I did.

"Haley? That you?" I heard my mom yell as I walked into the kitchen where she was talking to her best friend, Marty.

"Hey Mom, hey Marty." I said hugging Marty and sitting on the stool next to my mom.

"What's wrong honey?" Marty asked looking at my mom.

"I got in a fight with Lucas." I said putting my head in my hands.

"Oh sweetie. About what?" My mom asked rubbing my back soothingly.

"I'm having his brother's baby." I said thinking it was as good a time as any.

"You're what?" She asked dropping her hand.

"Pregnant. With Nathan Scott's baby." I said looking up at her.

"When exactly did you plan on telling us this?" She asked, rubbing my back again.

"This weekend. Lucas was fine until I told him how far along I am."

"And that would be…?" She asked slightly weary.

"About 4 months. I'm really sorry I didn't tell you sooner Mom. Really, truly. I should've told you right when I found out." I said feeling awful.

"Haley, it's alright. I understand that you were just scared. Listen, we'll go to the doctor and get you on vitamins and make sure the baby's ok and then we'll tell your father together. I'm sorry that this is happening to you sweetie."

"Wait, you're not pissed that I didn't tell you sooner?"

"Well obviously I wish you had told me sooner but no, I'm not mad. I just know how much this is going to change your life."

"I know it is Mom. But I can do it."

"I mean, giving a baby up for adoption is hard on anyone but Haley, you have such a big heart!" She said hugging me close.

"I'm not giving up my baby. I won't." I said pushing her away and standing up.

"You don't honestly think you can raise a baby alone do you? That's crazy."

"Well then I guess it's good that you don't have a say." I said walking toward the door grabbing my bag and slamming the door behind me.

I drove around for awhile before pulling into a parking space at Karen's Café. This place had become a home away from home the past few weeks. I felt like Karen was the only person who truly understood me. Nathan and Rachel really tried but I knew there was no way for them to actually get it. I walked in and threw my bag on a stool before sliding onto the one next to it and putting my head in my hands.

"Hales? Are you ok?" I heard Jake ask me from behind the counter.

"Uh yeah Jake, I'm fine. Is Karen here?" It was the first time we had talked to each other since the break-up and I had a feeling that it was going to be awkward.

"No. She had to run to the store to get coffee. The supplier hasn't been here yet and I told her I could hold down the fort till she got back. Anything on your mind?" He asked leaning over the counter.

"Well, yes, but I shouldn't talk to you about it. Why aren't you in school?"

"I'm trying to save money for the baby. I only go three days a week."

"Oh, that's a good idea. Maybe I should do that." I said muttering the last part to myself.

"Why should you do that? Are you fathering a child?" He asked laughing.

"No, I'm mothering a child." I said matter-of-factly, not laughing at all.

"What? It's not mine is it? I mean, we never had sex right?" He said looking a little scared.

"No, settle down _Dan_. It's not yours."

"Then whose?" He asked curiously.

"Uh, no one you'd know." I said shakily.

"Hales, you're a crappy liar."

"Nathan Scott." I whispered.

"What?"

"Nathan Scott. Rachel made me go to a party right after we broke up and I got drunk, had sex with Nathan and here we are." I said leaning back and putting my arms over my chest.

"Oh my God Haley. When did you get stupid?"

"Me? Maybe you should look in the mirror, and ask that question again."

"Well, at least I knew what I was getting myself into."

"Really? You knew you'd cheat on me and that your skank would get pregnant? Wow Jake, I'm impressed."

"I knew that by having sex with Nicki that there was a chance."

"I really don't have time for this. Tell Karen I stopped by." I said moving toward the door before realizing I had to pee so I turned back toward the bathroom.

"I though you were leaving." He said crossing his arms over his chest.

"I have to pee. Pregnant remember?" I said going toward the bathroom.

"Today sucks. There's really no other way to describe it." I said as I lied on Rachel's bed with her on one side and Nathan on the other.

"Didn't go well with Lucas?" She asked taking my hand from on top of my ever bulging stomach.

"No. But you would know that if you stayed around long enough to hear any of it. Traitor."

"Hey, you wouldn't have wanted me there anyway. I would've killed him after the yelling was over." She said patting my hand.

"Thanks Rach." I said laughing. "I told my mom today too. She was fine till I told her I wanted to keep the baby."

"What did she say?" Nathan asked.

"Nothing. I left after I told her that I wasn't going to give away my baby."

"Hales, maybe you should consider it." Rachel said.

"Look Rachel, I know that you don't understand me wanting to keep the baby and I know you have this whole idea that there are millions of women who can't have children and blah, blah, blah but I actually want my baby. Now that I've heard its heartbeat and I feel it growing everyday, I just can't do it." I said taking my hand back to my belly.

"Haley, she's right. We can't raise a baby." Nathan said, his eyes lighting up at the thought of adoption.

"I can't believe you two. You're just like them. I thought you were the two people I could count on to be by my side through all of this. But I guess I was wrong. As always." I said getting up, grabbing my stuff and walking out of the house slamming the door, despite them yelling and running after me. I pulled out the driveway and drove around for awhile, clearing my head, and finally made a decision. I couldn't believe that everyone was against me keeping my baby. Even my best friend and the baby's father. That's just fine. I don't need anyone anyway. I'll do it myself. Just like everything else.

"Don't worry pretty baby, I won't let them take you away from my. Mommy loves you." I said putting my hands to my belly.

K, so there's chapter 2… I hope you enjoyed it. Sorry, it's kind of a downer but it'll get better. =] As for the Brucas requests, we'll see where it goes =] so, review please. Sorry it took so long; fan fiction hates my files haha.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been two weeks since the incident with Rachel and Nathan. I had started to pull away from everyone and I figured that I was going into a depression. Which from what I had heard, was common in teenage pregnancy. I had established a routine of school and the café and I was home as little as possible. Maybe it was the wrong way to handle things, but it was how I felt I needed to get through all of this. Alone. I was sitting in the café working on homework when I heard a female voice say my name.

"Haley?"

"Yeah." I said turning around to face Nathan's mom, Deb, looking awkward and alone.

"I wanted to talk to you about Nathan and you're… baby." She said walking toward me.

"So he told you?"

"Yes. I'm not happy that you two are repeating my mistakes but I'm proud of him for taking responsibility for his actions. But Haley, I'm more proud of you for standing your ground. Having a baby at 17 is hard work. But you seem like a girl who's strong enough to do it. Maybe you just need some help from the baby's father?" She said patting my hand.

"Did he tell you that he wants me to give it up? He wants me to give away my baby."

"Yeah, he told me. I think that you need to realize it as an option and not keep the baby just in spite of everyone telling you not to. You need to realize that it might be the best thing for your baby."

"Look Mrs. Scott, I have no intention of giving away my baby to somebody else. I know the statistics and I know that the parents of the child rarely, if ever make it. But I'm willing to chance being alone for the rest of my life then to give my baby to some stranger who I don't know. I'm sorry if you don't understand that but it's how this is going to happen." I said taking a sip of my water.

"Haley I understand completely. I never wanted to marry Nathan's father. I was never really in love with him. But what happened happened and I can't change the past. I wouldn't want to because through all the pain and the heartache, I got Nathan. He's the reason that I get up in the morning and the reason I've put up with Dan all these years. And maybe you and Nathan won't have an epic romance and maybe you won't be able to make it work. But is that any reason not to try?"

"I just don't know how to make it work. I've never had a real relationship before."

"What about Lucas?"

"What ABOUT Lucas? We were never together. We're just- or we were just best friends. But when I got pregnant, he got all judgy and mean and I don't want that kind of negativity around while I'm pregnant, it's not good for the baby and it's not good for me."

"Haley, Nathan feels awful about what happened and he'd really like to talk to you."

"Alright, I guess. Have him give me a call."

"Hales?" I heard Nathan's voice say from behind me.

"Right, of course he's already here." I said giving his mom an amused look before turning toward him

"I really need to talk to you." He said stepping toward me.

"Oh my God Nathan, what happened to you?" I said touching his eye gently where a black and purplish bruise was starting to form.

"My dad got really mad when I told him about the baby. It's not an all the time thing but I'm ok, I swear. I need to talk to you about the baby. I want to be there for you and for him or her."

"Her." I said cutting him off. "I'm having a girl. I went to the doctor last week and they said that I'm having a little girl. We're having a girl."

"Really? Haley, that's great." He said putting his hand on my stomach which looked like I had an overly air pumped ball hidden underneath my shirt.

"Yeah. Nathan, do you think we can make this work?" I asked putting my hand back to his face.

"I think we can try. There are no guarantees for this Haley. We just need to try to be a family. And to make our families understand that we're not just going to give up." He said.

"I agree. Are you alright?" I asked looking at him; he had fallen to one knee and was staring up at me with nothing but love in his eyes.

"I'm fine. But I would be even better if you would be my wife so we can be a real family." He said taking my left hand and opening a box with a ring in it.

"Where'd you get the ring?" I asked him.

"It was my mother's. She would've wanted you to have it Haley." Deb said from next to me.

"Oh. Then yeah, sure. I mean, yes." I said as the tears started flowing. He put the ring on my finger and stood up to hug me and kiss me. It was a tender kiss but it meant so much. There was a promise in that kiss that he would never leave me and that he would always be there for me and our daughter. It was the happiest moment of my life and even though I never thought it could happen, I could see Nathan Scott changing. And I was the one who made it happen.

It's been another two weeks since the engagement and Nathan and I were already married. Deb thought that we should move with the wedding as soon as possible so that we would have time to get settled before the baby came. It was weird, the signing of forms and changing of address. My parents were thrilled at the idea of us getting married and me moving out before the baby came. Oddly, we had moved into Nathan's parents' house for the time being and we were happy. As scared as we had both been just a few weeks before, I for one felt safe and secure where I was. I had made up with Rachel before the wedding and had asked her to be my maid-of-honor; which she had quickly agreed to. It had been a small ceremony, consisting solely of close family and a few close friends but it was good and Nathan and I were excited that even just a few had shown up in support of us.

"What about Zena?" Nathan asked from the bed where he was folding laundry. Badly, but he was making an effort which I appreciated.

"What about no?" I said laughing as I grabbing the clothes off the bed and putting them in the drawers we had just bought and put together for the baby, who was still nameless but we were working on it. Though Nathan had some… colorful ideas, I wanted something simple and classic.

"Ok, what about Lois Lane." He said nodding.

"Nathan, I'm not giving my baby a super hero's name. It's not happening." I said laughing again.

"Oh come on Hales, you said you wanted something unique."

"Unique, not Warrior Princess." I said hanging up a dress that Nathan's mom had bought us. Deb was being amazing through the whole thing. She and Karen had been like two other mothers to me through the wedding and the pregnancy. I talked to them more than I talk to my own mom.

"Ok then you come up with something." He said pouting a little bit.

"What about Claire?"

"Boring."

"Kathryn?"

"I think I have a great aunt named Kathryn."

"Margaret."

"Yuck."

"Charlotte? We could call her Charli for short."

"It's in the top ten; Along with Zena, Lois Lane and Mary Jane."

"Right; What about Sophia?" I asked.

"Eh, it's alright. We'd have to figure out some kid of nickname though."

"Sophie, Soph. I think it's great." I said lying down and putting my hands on my belly.

"Hi Zena." Nathan said kissing my stomach.

"I don't think she likes it." I said laughing at the scratching sensation on my side.

"Fine, we'll try yours. Hi Sophia." He said putting his hands next to mine on my stomach.

"I think she likes it." I said as she started kicking. "Do you feel that?" I asked laughing in awe.  
"Sophia it is." He said kissing my belly and then kissing me.

"Thank you." I said as he pulled away.

"For what?" He asked laughing a little bit as he propped himself up on his elbow.

"For being here for me, for being the best husband in the world. You know, for just being you." I said leaning over and kissing his again.

"Well, you're welcome. But you know, you're pretty amazing yourself." He said rubbing his hand in circles on my belly.

"I know." I said laughing.

"Nathan? Haley? You home?" We heard Deb call from outside the door.

"No!" Nathan groaned.

"Yeah Deb, come on in." I hollered laughing at Nathan who had put his head on my stomach and was pretending to be sleeping.

"Aw, what a cute picture!" She said taking a picture of us with her camera.

"Mom, what do you want?" Nathan asked sitting up and laughing.

"OH! You two got a package today. It's pretty big so I didn't even try to carry it up here. Nate, would you mind?" She asked taking a step into the room.

"Not at all." He said kissing me as he got up and headed downstairs.

"So, how's it going?" She asked, putting more clothes in the drawer.

"Good. Great actually, I don't think we're going to need and baby shower and we decided on a name." I said smiling at her.

"Of course you still need a baby shower. The invitations have already been sent out which reminds me, we need to go register you today. Wait, did you say you decided on a name?" She said sitting on the bed next to me.

"Yeah."

"Well what is it? Don't leave me hanging." She said laughing.

"Sophia. We haven't decided on a middle name yet though. We spent two weeks trying to decide a first name; it might take forever to come up with a middle name." I said laughing as Nathan came back in with a huge box.

"Whoa! What the hell is that?" I asked.

"I don't know but it's from my Grandma and Grandpa Scott. It has to be good." He said laughing as he handed me the card.

"Dear Nathan and Haley, we're so sorry we weren't able to make it for the wedding but we're planning on coming down for the baby shower. We wanted to send you our gift early because your grandfather doesn't think he'll be able to carry it. Oh well, enjoy it. And we'll see you next week. Love, Grandpa and Grandma Scott." I read aloud.

"Jesus, what is thing?" Nathan asked ripping open the box.

"I think it's a crib. Aw, that was so nice of them! Wait, does that say its cherry wood?" I asked looking closer at the box.

"Uh yeah." He said.

"Hey Mr. and Mrs. Scott. And Mrs. Scott. What's poppin in the crib? Whoa, no pun intended." Rachel said walking into our room with Brooke on her heels.  
"Hi Mommy and Daddy. How's the fetus?" Brooke asked.

"Hi Brooke, hi Rachel and she's fine, thanks. What's up?"

"Just coming by to see if you wanted to go shopping with us. We can get you one of those scooters since you're having trouble walking." Rachel said.

"I am not having trouble walking. But yeah, sure I'll shop with you. I need some maternity clothes anyway." I said pulling on one of Nathan's sweatshirts from the closet and my bag from the desk chair.

"Good, being seen in Maternity World is great for my image." Rachel said.

"Well then it's a good thing we'll have a pregnant teenager with us so people won't have to worry that it's you who's the hoe for once." Brook said laughing as she got up to help me down the stairs.

"Bye honey. Maybe you can try to put this together while I'm gone." I suggested to Nathan as I kissed him goodbye.

"Yeah, that'll happen." He said laughing as he kissed me back.

"Bye Deb." I called over my shoulder as Brooke and Rachel escorted me out of the house.

"Bye honey!" I heard her yell back.

"So, this should be fun, shopping with the girls." I said smiling at them as we walked out the door.

"Oh you have no idea Tutor Mom." Brooke said smiling as we walked toward a party bus.

"What the hell is going on?" I asked laughing as we boarded the bus and saw half of the cheerleading squad as the occupants.

"Your bachelorette party!" Rachel said excitedly.

K, so I know that I changed the sex of the Naley baby and whatever but it'll be ok, I promise haha. Sorry it took so long. I've been sooo busy lately. Not a very good excuse but there it is =] so I hope you guys enjoyed it. Please review and all that fun stuff.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everybody. I know that it's been forever and I apologize for that.. it's been a very long year.

Also, I know that some of you are a little weary about the Naley baby being a girl but don't worry, I have a plot twist in mind. =] Anyway, thanks for the reviews. In this chapter, I'm going to try to expound of character relationships a little better so, I hope you enjoy it. _-Alli-_

"_Your bachelorette party!" Rachel said excitedly._

"What?" I asked laughing as I sat down in between them.

"Yeah, we never got the chance before the wedding and we knew the only way you'd let us do it was to kidnap you so, here you are, kidnapped onto a party bus with your friends. What choice do you have but to party with us?" Brooke said grabbing me a can of soda out of the fridge.

"Wha- ok. But I really do need maternity clothes." I said looking in between Rachel and Brooke.

"We'll get there Hales, don't worry about it." Rachel said putting her arm around me and giving me a hug.

"So Haley, you never told us what happened at the wedding. Because some of us weren't invited." Peyton said feigning hurt.

"Well," I laughed, "It was just some close friends and family at the beach and then at Deb's for a small reception. We planned the whole thing in like a week and a half."

_Flashback_

"_Haley? Are you coming?" My mom yelled from downstairs._

"_Yeah, I'm coming." I said back before brushing my teeth again after throwing up for the fourth time. I really wondered if Nathan was that nervous._

"_Hales, you're going to be late for your own wedding." My sister Quinn said popping her head in the door._

"_It's my wedding. They exactly start without me Quinny." I said checking myself in the mirror once more before declaring, "I'm SO FAT!"_

"_No Haley you're pregnant. Now let's GO! I want to get this over with." Taylor said grabbing my arm and pulling me toward the stairs._

"_You want to get this over with? That's a nice thing to say about my wedding." I said as I followed her down the stairs carefully with Quinn behind me holding onto my arm._

"_So write me as the villain in your life story and get over it. Because I don't really care. Remember that I'm the one in this house who's been pregnant in the past 17 years so I have no sympathy." Taylor said putting the last flower in my hair as we got to the bottom of the stairs._

"_Thanks." I said grabbing my purse and heading out to the car._

"_Hales, you really look beautiful." My brother Brian said._

"_Thank you very much." I said looking down at my knee-length white eyelet dress bough especially for this occasion. _

"_I still think you should wear heels Haley." My mom said coming out of the house with a pair of heels dangling from her forefinger._

"_Mom, I'm 5 months pregnant. There are some things that need to be sacrificed for the luxury of comfort. Heels for the next four months is one of those things." I said rolling my eyes and looking around my belly to my white flip flops._

"_I just think that you'll regret it in a few years when you look at these pictures." She said shaking her head._

" _Lydia , leave her alone." My dad said laughing as he threw the heels and my last bag into the trunk. "You look so beautiful Haley." He said kissing my head as he opened the passenger door for me._

"_Thank you Daddy." I said as I slid in and waited for the other two cars to be loaded with my family and all their crap._

"_Viv! Come ride with us!" I yelled to my eldest sister as she attempted to squeeze into the car with my mom and sisters._

"_Thank you! I was wondering when someone would see my pain." She said laughing as she slid into the backseat with some more of my stuff._

"_Haven't you been moving your stuff in a little as a time the past few days?" She asked as she threw my favorite bear, Mr. Waffles, at me in the front seat._

"_Yes, but I have a lot of stuff." I said laughing as I hugged Mr. Waffles close._

"_Uh Hales, Jasper threw up on Mr. Waffles." Dad said, naming our dog._

"_Ew." Me and Vivian both said at the same time as I threw the bear toward the backseat._

_We got to the beach a few minutes later and as we walked toward the set up, I saw Nathan standing there in a suit looking amazing and hit mom next to him smiling adoringly at him. I was ready for this. More ready than I ever was for anything._

End Flashback.

"And the rest is pretty boring. We said some vows, drank some bubbly water and were out of there." I laughed after I was done telling the story.

"First off, your family is crazy." Peyton said laughing.

"I'm going to ask the question everyone wants to know." Bevin said confidently.

"Ok." I said laughing.

"I mean, ok, I guess what I mean is…" Bevin said feeling around for the words.

"Did you guys have a wedding night?" Brooke asked.

"Well yes and no." I laughed.

"What does that mean?" Theresa asked.

_Flashback._

_We got to the hotel room around 12:30 a.m. and after Nathan closed the door, I started stripping off my wedding dress. _

"_Uh Haley? What are you doing?" Nathan asked locking the door._

"_I'm having sex with my husband silly." I said laughing at him._

"_You're pregnant." He said._

"_Really? I thought this thing on my stomach was just a growth. Huh, guess I can cancel the appointment to get it removed." I said sarcastically as I twisted my hair out of the bobby pins in was in._

"_Haley, it's probably not safe for the baby." He said sitting on the bed._

"_But it is, I promise." I said straddling him on the bed and kissing him._

"_I don't want the first thing Sophia sees to be my- my thing." He said pulling away from the kiss._

"_Nate, honey, there's this thing called the placenta, which the baby is inside, that makes it so she can't see what Mommy and Daddy are doing." I said sitting on his legs._

"_Ok but I heard a story once about a guy who had sex with his pregnant wife and the baby just reached out and grabbed him."_

"_Seriously? Who told you that?"_

"_It doesn't matter. I just want to wait ok?"_

"_No! The doctor said its fine Nathan. Seriously babe, I wouldn't lie to you." I said smiling at him._

"_Are you sure it won't grab me?" He asked looking genuinely scared at the possibility._

"_Yes Nathan, I'm 100% sure." I said laughing as I kissed him._

"_I love you Mrs. Scott." He said as he laid me down on the bed._

"_I love you too Mr. Scott." I said, smiling._

End Flashback.

"Wow, Nathan's a wuss. I never knew that." Peyton said laughing loudly.

"Yeah, and the funniest thing is, now he gets mad when I don't want to." I said laughing along with her.

"Now THAT sounds like him." Peyton said.

"So, I know the whole Rachel left you alone to drown your sorrows at a party thing but how did you guys actually end up having sex to begin with?" Bevin asked.

Flashback. 5 months ago.

"_Rach, I really don't want to go tonight. I just think it's a bad idea." I said walking out of my closet with jeans and a t-shirt on._

"_No, the only bad idea is that outfit. Here, put this on."_

"_I am not wearing that. It's too low cut."_

"_Just put it on. Your trust me right?" She said handing me the strapless shirt she held in her hand._

"_You're the devil." I said putting it on._

"_No, just devilish and anyway, you look hot."_

"_Yeah, I kinda do don't I?" I said laughing._

"_Come on."_

_We went out to her car and drove to the rich part of town. Nathan Scott's house was extraordinary. I'd never seen anything like it. We parked on the street and walked up to the door, once we got inside, I could hear the cat calls and the whispering about Rachel and I. I wasn't used to that and I didn't like it very much. All I wanted to do was get drunk and forget all about Jake Jagelski. _

"_Come on, let's get a drink." I said to Rachel as I walked past her toward the keg._

"_Hales, remember you're designated tonight ok?" She said filling her cup and walking in a different direction._

"_Yeah right." I said downing my drink and filling another cup._

_A few hours later, I had drunk, I had danced, I had flirted and still wasn't drunk and couldn't find Rachel anywhere. _

"_Hey Brooke, have you seen Rachel anywhere?" I asked a very drunk Brooke Davis._

"_No, but you should come dance with me!" She said pulling me onto the dance floor._

_We dance for a while and I started to feel a guys hand on my waist and when I turned around, it was none other than Nathan Scott himself. _

"_Hey." He said. Just as plain as that but I swooned. I still don't know if it was the alcohol, the dark blue eyes or the smirk that he had on his face but I went weak in the knees as I turned around and danced with him._

"_Hey back." I said putting my hands on his arms._

"_I'm Nathan." He said._

"_Haley. Nice house."_

"_Thanks." He said as he bent forward and kissed me passionately. _

_After a couple more songs, he pulled me upstairs and into his room._

"_I'm not really sure about his Nathan." I said._

"_Oh come one Haley. It's just one night. No one has to know." He said kissing my neck which I had just recently figured out I liked very much._

"_Ok. Just one night. No one has to know." I said giving in to him._

_The next morning I woke and the room started spinning. I got up and ran across the hall toward the bathroom that suddenly wasn't there._

"_Where am I?" I said put loud before looking down at myself._

"_Oh my GOD!" I said running back into the bedroom I'd just come out of and jumping back under the covers._

"_Good morning." I heard a man's voice say next to me._

"_Uh, hi." _

"_Last night was fun. You can let yourself out right?" The man said turning toward me to reveal himself as Nathan Scott._

"_Uh yeah. I'm fine." I said finding my clothes and towing out of there as fast as I could._

End Flashback.

"And 3 months later, I was taking a pregnancy test in the girls' bathroom at school." I said laughing.

"Wow, that sounds awful. Was I really that drunk?" Brooke asked laughing.

"Yeah, you were. So are we doing anything else or just driving around town talking about mine and Nathan's boring life?" I asked laughing.

"Oh we have a few things planned." Rachel said laughing evilly.

"Rach, nothing over the top right?"

"Oh of course Hales." She laughed.

TO BE CONTINUED!

Next time. Does Rachel go over the top? Of course she does, it's Rachel =D


End file.
